Mew Trinity
by graceful-charity
Summary: If living on the streets wasn't hard enough. Trinity has to deal with another thing being a Mew Mew. There is a new terror about and trinity may be the worlds last hope.
1. Chapter 1

The streets of Tokyo were empty as rain poured down. A red haired girl was running down the streets trying to find shelter. "Of all the days I had to be on the other side of Tokyo." The girl ducked under the shelter of a shop. She looked at the sign and it said "Café Mew Mew." The girl walked into the shop to avoid the icy rain. "Hello! Welcome to Café Mew Mew, may I show you to a table." said a girl in a green uniform. "Umm…ok?" said the red haired girl. The Green haired girl dragged the red haired girl to a table. The red haired girl pulled out a tattered book from her well worn shoulder bag.

"Ryou I don't like the look of this girl I mean look at her. She's…she's…well looks like a hobo." Said a girl with blue hair. "Look Mint, Keiichiro says there have being really strong readings of a new mew signal." "But Ryou there's no way that girl can be one of us." "Well Mint we have to check every girl."

The red haired girl put her book back in her bag and walked out of the café. When a little girl wearing a yellow outfit came up to the red haired girl and said "Excuse me what's your name and do you want to see a circus trick?" "Well little girl my name is Trinity and I'm afraid I can't watch you do a trick as I have an appointment to go to. But maybe one day I'll come back and see your trick." Trinity smiled and walked out of the café and back into the rain again she ran down the streets and stopped went down into a train station and pulled out the book out from her bag.

She began to read what she wrote in the café.

"Café Mew Mew (gay name)-cute style café need someway to get on the inside then grab some cash and run."

Trinity sat down on a bench and sighed she hated having to do this but it's the only was she could get by in life she had no one to turn to it wasn't fun to be a teenager living on the streets. She had being in orphanages and foster homes but she seemed to always get in trouble. So one day she just left her foster home and never looked back at her past. She had being living on the streets since she was fourteen and she was now sixteen. When she left she did have temporary jobs that she had never being proud of but at that point but it was easy money. cough prostitute cough. Now she just shoplifts from stores she has never being caught and with the ways she going she probably never will be. She pushed her bag to the end of the bench and rested her head on the bag and began to close her eyes and sleep.

In the morning Trinity dashed out of the station she was being chased by the ticket inspectors for being caught in the station without a ticket. She ran up the stairs and into a main street and she got lost in the crowd. She didn't stop running though she kept running till she got to a park. She stopped and looked around. There was nothing but trees and a few people going to work. She slumped down by a tree and caught her breath back. She was about to leave when she saw that café mew mew across the road. Could now be the time Trinity had being waiting for? Charity walked to the café and saw a sign "Help wanted." Trinity smiled and walked into the café and walked up to the counter and saw that green haired girl again "Umm excuse me I'm here to enquire about your help wanted sign." the green haired girl pulled Trinity through the café and to a large set of doors. "Behind these doors is where you enquire about the job." The girl walked away and Trinity walked in through the doors and was surrounded by darkness. Then suddenly there was a blinding red light.

"Hey! Girl you need to get up please wake up." Trinity woke up and looked around she was in a bare room and lying on someone's bed. There was a blonde boy looking over her. "Girl you hit your head pretty hard." Trinity looked into the boy's eyes and blushed when suddenly a pair of glossy red ears popped up and pushed her cap off. She didn't know what to do so she pretended her head still hurt so she threw her hands over the ears. But she wasn't fast enough the boy grabbed her hands and mumbled something under her breath. He grabbed Trinity to the wrist and pulled her from the room down the stairs and kept dragging her down stairs.

Eventually Trinity was dragged to those doors again and the blonde boy pushed her through the doors. Trinity looked around and saw a fountain type thing and large computers. "Girl we have-" "My names Trinity." "Well Trinity you have just become a very lucky girl… You have just gained the genes of the red wolf." "Umm English please." "Well Trinity you are the latest mew mew" "I'm a…a…a mew mew. You want me to believe I'm one of those freaky girls who were fighting aliens in Tokyo." From out of the shadows came a brunette man in bartending clothes. "Miss, Trinity please take this pendent you'll use it when your ready." Then Trinity just stood there trying to get all this through her head when she just couldn't believe it so she ran out the doors, out of the café and into the streets of Tokyo. Running is what Trinity did best its how she got away with her crimes and how she forgot her problems.

Trinity kept running and running and came to another park. Trinity looked at the pendent and sat down. "This can't be right I mean I can't be a mew mew. I mean look at me I live on the streets I steal from shops." thought Trinity staring at her converse high-tops. "What would happen if I had never run away? Would life be better or worse?" Trinity sighed and got up when "BANG." She looked at what she hit it was a boy and he wasn't bad looking. Then she realised who he was she'd seen him on magazines he's the heir to the Salucci fortune Ryan Salucci. He reached his hand out to Trinity "I don't need your help or your pity." Said Trinity pulling herself off the ground "Ok? I was just seeing if you wanted some help." said Ryan. Trinity got up and said "Look I live on the streets what makes you think I want help from a snobby, up himself heir. In other words I'm fine." Trinity began to walk away when something tugged at her arm she turned around to see Ryan holding her arm "I've never met a girl who spoke to me like that." "Well of course you haven't you've only ever had people like Charity Sinnett on your arm." Snapped Trinity. "Look I hate that kind of life it's always phoneys trying to get into my inner circle and then publishing some shit about me." Trinity looked into his eyes they made her heart melt. Trinity got out of his grip and said "Hey I'm thirsty want to go get a coke or something?" Ryan smiled and the two walked off to a café.

"So Trinity why do you live on the streets? Ohh I'm sorry that was really rude." said Ryan. Trinity looked up from her coke and said "I was never loved I may have lived at heaps of homes but never felt loved. Then one day my step father came home and he well forced me into bed. Then my step mum came home and my step father blamed all the things on me so the mother beat me. So the next day I packed up my things and snuck out of the house and never looked back. It's a hard life on the street but it still beats being abused." Ryan looked at her "Ohh my gosh that's so sad. You went through all that have you ever told anyone else?" "No you're the first person I've ever told living on the streets it's hard to make friends." Trinity realised how awkward the situation had become. She looked at Ryan's black hair (his fringe to right), his green eyes and his lips and blushed "I…I have to go." stammered Trinity as she ran off. "What's up with my heart it's beating a million miles a minute." Trinity looked around and saw she was standing in a shady part of the city. The wind blew up from behind her. It was cold then it began to rain. Trinity let the rain fall onto her face and through her hair. "That feels better…" Trinity stopped something was holding her arm she turned to see…

Nothing there was nothing holding onto her arm but why did it feel like there was. She began to walk when the grip became tighter. Trinity turned to see a girl about her age being hit and yelled at by an old man. Trinity couldn't take it "Hey Asshole! Leave that girl alone or I'll…I'll…" "Or you'll what love hurt me.Laughs evilly" Trinity looked at the girl she was crying. Trinity looked at the pendent she grabbed it and words came to her head. "Mew Trinity Metamorphoses." Screamed Trinity and the grip loosened. Trinity felt a warm glow around her. When the sensation finished trinity was standing in a red outfit with brown boots and cape. She looked behind her and she had a tail. She touched her head and felt two ears. "This can't be normal." The man looked at her and laughed. Trinity wished she had some sort of weapon when suddenly a red light saber appeared in her hand. She yelled "Now do you find me funny." Trinity ran at the man with her saber and whispered "Ever touch another innocent girl and it will be your last." The man ran away. The girl said "Who are you." Trinity looked at her and said "I'm Mew Trinity." With that Trinity jumped up and jumped extremely high so she grabbed onto the corner of the building then she knew there was only one place that could explain this,Café Mew Mew.

Thats chapter one will update soon! Please forgive the bad grammer and stuff.

Luv ya all IchigoStrawberryBell


	2. The Truth

Name: Sarah Panozza4/21/2006

Trinity stood on the roof of a building and looked down on that cute café. "They were the ones who started this problem. So hopefully they will be the ones to fix it." Trinity jumped onto the top deck of the café and began to sneak through the door. She managed to get inside when the door slammed shut and the room was forced into complete and utter darkness. "Hello again, Trinity was it." came a voice from the darkness. "What the hell did you do to me? I have ears not human ears." Screeched Trinity. Then out of the shadows came that blonde man again. "Look I know you must be upset." "Upset! I have animal ears." Trinity pulled the light saber and yelled "Tell me what you did to me and I won't hurt you." "Ok. Trinity it was an experiment. Do you remember that light you saw? That was the experiment and you now have the genetics of the red wolf inside you." Trinity stood there her mouth dropped open. "Bu...bu…but I'm just a normal teenager! I can't be a girl with a wolf inside her. I mean I live on the streets for heavens sake. I mean look at me." Said trinity not stopping for a breath, suddenly a hand appeared on Trinity shoulder "You're not alone." Trinity turned to see five girls all with ears and tails in weird costumes like her. "You're just like us now." said a small blonde girl. "Your now part of the team." said a girl in blue. "NO! Never shall I be one of you." Screamed Trinity. A girl in pink tried to calm Trinity down but it didn't work. Trinity turned to them as she was going for the window "The day I help you freaks is the day the earth is going to be destroyed!" Then Trinity was gone. She jumped from building to building and then she stood on a roof and began to cry.

Trinity was now back to normal and was walking slowly down a street of Tokyo when suddenly "…ity…rinity…Trinity." She turned to see Ryan. "Hey Trinity. How are you? You ok because last night I was really worried about you." Trinity looked at the ground and then at Ryan. "Well…uhh…I felt really sick...umm…so I went to find a bathroom." "Ohh…ok. Well do you want to go do something?" "Sure" said Trinity blushing.

Trinity and Ryan were walking into shops and having a really good time when suddenly his phone rang. "Hello?" and from that point the mood changed. Ryan had a long conversation with this person and then he said "Trinity I have to go…but can we catch up soon." Then he was gone charity just stood there watching him disappear into the crowd. Trinity began to walk off and came to the park where she had being so many times. She sat down by a tree and sighed then she heard something. "Have the plans being set." "Yes at this time next week say good bye to the human race." Then Trinity heard nothing. "What was that all about." Thought Trinity. She looked around and saw nothing. "God I must be losing my mind." Trinity got up and walked away when suddenly that strange grip on her arm again. She turned to see a man floating "Hey there you seem easy do you wanna kiss." Trinity looked at this floating man in disgust. "If you think I'd kiss you then you are surely mistaken." "Ok fine then I'll just have to destroy you." "Ohh that's what you think. Mew Trinity Metamorphoses." Then Trinity was once again surrounded by amazing lights. "Now you think you can destroy me?" Then Trinity pulled her light saber and smirked. "Ohh precious I don't have time for this. I have something to attend to." Then the man disappeared. "What did he mean?"

The Next Day

Trinity was in a large department store and saw a pair of Chanel sunglasses she put them into her purse. She then looked around and saw a place she could escape when suddenly she saw Ryan in the shop. She ducked behind a clothes rack she peeped out behind the rack and couldn't see Ryan anywhere in the store. She turned around and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw a pair of legs beside her. She looked up and saw Ryan. "Ohh Ryan…a…hi." Said Trinity getting up off the ground. "So Trinity what are you doing here?" "Well I was just…a…looking at all the things I can't afford." Rummaging through her bag for the sunglasses. They started to walk and Trinity put the glasses back on a shelf. Then Ryan said something unexpected. "Hey Trinity do you…umm…wanna go on a date?" said Ryan blushing. "Ryan I would love to go on a date with you…I mean…I would like to go on a date with you." Replied Trinity her face as red as her hair. "So Ryan where do you want to go?"

Melbourne Girls Grammar- 3 -


	3. A new start?

Look after all this time you should all be happy that with my uber busy life of being the perfect teenager that i was able to update this story so to all those who actually waited bravo sound of one person clapping no one with the story of Trinity (just so we know this story takes place after Charity is in the Mew Mews)

Well Trinity and Ryan had decided to go to a quiet little restaurant. Trinity from living on the streets had nothing to wear. So she decided that she would use the five fingered discount (shop lift). Trinity walked into a very trendy teen clothing shop. She saw lots of people and it would be much easier to get away with it. She grabbed this gorgeous green dress when suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder. "Oh my god that dress would so cute on you! Are you here for the job interview you'd look so cute as a worker girl." Said a peppy blonde girl she held her hand out. "I'm Rachel and I'm manager. Do you want a job? Cause you can have one." Trinity was gob smacked this girl is offering her a job Trinity smiled "I would love a job Rachel. One question when I get payed how long will that take? Can I have that green dress instead of cash?" "Ohh sweetie you can have that dress and pay. Is it for a boy?" Trinity blushed "umm…yes." "Well red head you can start right now." "My names Trinity and point me to my job."

One Month Later

Trinity and Ryan had to postpone their date as he and his family had to fly to Los Angeles. Trinity had being working at the shop for one month now and was now sharing an apartment with Rachel. When Trinity was walking back to the apartment a magazine caught her eye. It read "Heir to Salucci fortune dates singing sensation Charity Sinnett." Trinity picked up the magazine and began to read. " Ryan Salucci and Charity Sinnett have being dating for one month…They were seen kissing at the L.A hot spot Solar Fusion last week…The Saluccis'are throwing a party for Ryan and Charity. To be thrown this week in Tokyo." Trinity couldn't read anymore she threw the magazine down on the ground and ran she just kept running. Trinity didn't know how far she had ran but when she looked around she knew exactly where she was. She was across the road from that place that made her entire life go wrong…Café Mew Mew.

Trinity knew she'd have to sneak in so she screamed "Mew Trinity Metamorphoses." She jumped up onto the balcony. She through the window and saw nothing. She opened the door and walked in when suddenly the doors slammed and all the light was gone. "So you came back are you ready to join Tokyo Mew Mew?" Trinity turned to see that blonde man who had tried to get her to join last time.

Ohh no what will Trinty do now that her one true love is dating Charity... What will she do with the Mew Mews and did she take the apple pie of the window sill all will be revealed very,very,very,...Soon(bet u didn't see that coming)

luv ya all Kimber


End file.
